


Mamma Mia!

by NarryLyft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 1dau, AU, Bottom Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall Horan/Harry Styles - Freeform, Top Niall, Top Zayn, Zayn Malik - Freeform, fionn whitehead - Freeform, shawn mendes - Freeform, top fionn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLyft/pseuds/NarryLyft
Summary: it's harry's son's wedding but what he doesn't know is that three unexpected guests would be attending.
Relationships: Elizabeth Gillies/Avan Jogia, Fionn Whitehead/Harry Styles, Fionn Whitehead/Shawn Mendes, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

avan jogia (ezra)

matt bennet (robbie)

leon thomas III (andre)

elizabeth gillies (jade)

\----

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream,

I have a dream

\---

E V E N I F Y O U F A I L ...

Fionn Whitehead,

35, Polo Run Drive,

California, Monterey County,

Los Angeles,

LA 07983

USA

Niall Horan,

Bear Port Publishing,

N91 TH79, County Westmeath

Mullingar,

IE

Zayn Malik

70, Harrow Street,

CO6 4PW, England, Suffolk

UK


	2. Honey Honey

"Ezra!"

Ezra looked up from his phone and smiled, seeing his two best mates Andre and Robbie just get off the boat with their luggage. 

"Oi oi!" 

Andre and Robbie were quick to drop their bags down on the ground before they brought Ezra into their arms, patting his back. They didn't get to see Ezra as much as they wanted to, it was hard with him living on an island far away from the United States.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day you get married, Ezra. You weren't exactly the boyfriend type back in high school." Andre teased.

"I was always so jealous of you, Ezra. You're such a girl magnet!" Robbie whined.

Ezra rolled his eyes playfully, pulling away from the hug.

"This girl is special, you're gonna love her... If she doesn't end up killing you both before the wedding."

Andre and Robbie looked at each other, wondering what that meant but they both decided not to say anything about it. They picked up their bags and began following after the curly haired lad.

"I'm really really glad you both are here." Ezra added.

"Of course, dude. You're our best friend, Robbie and I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"And my has it been a journey! We were supposed to arrive earlier but there weren't many boats scheduled to come to Eroda." Robbie chirped.

Ezra hummed, kicking a few rocks along the way through the mountains.

"We don't really get a lot of tourists here unfortunately, my Papa is old school when it comes to advertising for the hotel."

"Speaking of, how is Harry? It's been forever since we've seen him! I bet he's going nuts over this wedding!" Robbie squealed.

Ezra chuckled, nodding. Harry was indeed, he wasn't sure if it was because of the expenses or because he was settling down... Either way, he was sure his Papa felt some type of way about the wedding.

He cleared his throat, he had something that had been on his mind for a while.

"I have a secret." He announced.

"You're pregnant?" Andre gasped.

Ezra glared at Andre, scoffing.

"No, dumb ass. I'm marrying a girl first of all, and secondly, I didn't inherit the gene Papa has."

"Well... Is she the one with the bun in the oven?" Robbie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ezra shook his head, he decided to take a seat on one of the many boulders that were scattered around. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I invited my father to the wedding."

"Your dad?" Robbie gasped.

"You mean, you finally found him?" Andre added.

Ezra wavered a little, he didn't keep his daddy issues a secret from his friends and he was definitely not gonna keep this a secret from them. He had no one else to tell about this and he trusted they could keep it a secret.

"Yes! Well, no? Um... Not exactly. Check this out."

He took out a journal from his jacket pocket, showing it to them.

"It's the journal Papa kept when he was pregnant with me."

"Ezra, I don't think you're supposed to be reading your Papa's journal. You gotta respect other people's privacy." Robbie stammered.

Andre rolled his eyes, sitting next to Ezra.

"What does this have to do with your father?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Well I've tried asking my Papa about him and I get the same story every time! Summer romance leads to one night stand, next day he's gone. Since he doesn't want to go into detail about what happened, he's left me with no choice."

Ezra began going through the pages before he landed on the first entry.

"July seventeenth, nineteen seventy nine... What a night. Fionn rode me over to the little island. Which is here, here in Eroda. We kissed on the beach, we danced on the beach and... Dot, dot, dot." Ezra read.

"Dot dot dot?" Robbie asked.

Ezra hummed, smiling.

"Yup, apparently that's what they did in the olden days."

Andre raised an eyebrow, still clearly confused by what that must've meant.

"Andre, let me explain. I believe this Fionn fellow and Mr. Styles had sexual intercour-"

"Thank you, Robbie!" Ezra groaned.

He gagged a little had the mental image before he went to look at the bright side, there was a chance he evolved from this guy's sperm! Wow, he's never gotten that hopeful about sperm before...

"I don't know what it is guys... But this Fionn guy... He seems like the one!" 

He fanned himself a little, trying to contain his excitement.

"So this Fionn is your father?" Andre gasped.

"The plot thickens!" Robbie said, trying to come off as suspenseful with his tone and weird hand motions. 

Ezra sighed.

"All this time, Fionn keeps telling me he loves me and now he's engaged... I'm never gonna see him again."

"Poor Harry." Robbie frowned.

Ezra began going through the journal again, finding another entry. He stood up and began reading the entry.

"August fourth. What a night! Niall rented a motorboat and I took him to the little island-" He chimed.

"Niall? Ezra wait-"

"-Though I'm still obsessed with Fionn, Niall's so wild and such a funny guy. One thing led to another and dot dot dot." Ezra chirped, he was seriously getting so hyped.

Robbie found it very hard to keep up with this, he felt like he could pass out any minute. And that wasn't because of him having to carry his luggage all the way to the hotel surprisingly.

"August eleventh! Zayn turned up out of the blue so I said I'd show him the island. He was so sweet and understanding, we couldn't help ourselves and..."

"Dot dot dot!" Ezra and Andre shouted.

Andre didn't know where this energy was coming from but he was excited for Ezra.

"Here come the best mates!"

"Harry!" Andre and Robbie cheered.

Harry dropped his laundry and came to hug the two boys, squealing to himself. He hasn't seen them in so long.

"Stop growing!" He whined.

Ezra made sure he hid the journal from Harry's view, he knew he'd kill him if he saw it and he really didn't want that. He wanted to be alive at his wedding.

"You three look like you're having fun!" Harry chirped.

He sighed, picking up the laundry basket and blowing away a loose strand of hair from his face.

"I used to have fun." He muttered.

"Oh we know, I would have fun too if I had three-"

Andre slammed a hand over Robbie's mouth, giving Harry a small smile before he and Ezra dragged him inside.

Ezra took them up to his room, still clearly high on excitement.

"So who's your dad? Fionn, Niall, or Zayn?" Andre asked once the door was closed.

Ezra shrugged, smiling. Did it matter? He knew that he did have a father and it wasn't the Holy Spirit!

"I don't know."

"Well who did you invite?" Robbie asked.

Ezra did answer, the smile on his face gave it away.

"You didn't." Andre sighed.

He and Robbie sat on the bed, giving Ezra an uneasy look. This man really just invited Harry's ex flames to his wedding.

"Do they know?"

"Obviously I didn't fucking write to them saying hey mate, please come to my wedding because you might be my father. They think that Papa sent the invites and knowing what's in the journal, no surprise they said yes!"

Ezra sighed contently, going to look out the window.

"I heard about him before, I wanted to know some more... And now I'm about to see what you mean to me."


	3. 3

"Oh bollocks!" Cursed the middle aged man.

"My sentiments exactly." The man beside him sighed.

Fionn set his bags down when he figured the boat wasn't gonna turn around for him and the man that apparently was gonna take the ride too, he was hopeless now. He turned to the man.

"You were planning on going to Eroda too, huh?"

The man nodded, frowning as he pushed his black, thinly rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. He showed Fionn the envelope he got in the mail, though it was tore apart at the top. 

He didn't know why, he just wanted to. As if the stranger wouldn't believe him.

"Bride or groom?" Fionn asked the raven haired man.

"Groom, though I don't think I've met him before."

Before he could say anything else, someone entered their conversation.

"Ahoy there! Need a ride to Eroda?" 

Fionn turned to face the person who was just casually sitting on their boat, furrowing his eyebrows. He already found this sketchy but this was the only chance he and his acquaintance had if they were gonna make it to Eroda for this wedding.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Zayn, this is Fionn." The raven stammered.

He loaded his stuff onto the boat before Fionn did the same and followed.

"I know you... You're Niall Horan, aren't you?" Zayn said, his voice laced with giddiness that he didn't even try to hide.

Niall chuckled, nodding as he began preparing to set sail. He still wasn't very used to getting recognized for his books and such, but the feeling was nice.

"I am."

Zayn smiled, sitting down in a spot that was luckily not too close to the water. He had a fear of water.

"Your books are a godsend on dull business trips, I know I may look like a boring person but I can be a bit of an adventurer."

"I believe you." Niall replied, clearly not convinced by the way this lanky, shy man presented himself to him and Fionn.

Zayn blushed madly out of embarrassment, he surely didn't look the type but he felt like he could be at times.

"I find it hard to believe you were just coincidentally hanging around here waiting for passengers that wanted to go to Eroda." Fionn chuckled.

"I wasn't. Not a lot of people visit Eroda. Hell, I bet not of people in the mainland know about the island's existence. I was actually about to set sail but I overheard your conversation and just thought I'd have you two come aboard." Niall replied, shrugging.

He didn't think these two were dangerous or anything so might as well have them aboard.

Plus, it wasn't very often there were available boat rides to Eroda. Again, with little knowing of it's existence, it doesn't get very many visitors and or tourists.

Fionn hummed.

"Why are you headed there?" He asked.

"I got an invitation. An old friend of mine invited me to their kid's wedding and I just thought, why the hell not. Might be cool." Niall replied.

Zayn was so starstruck, he couldn't believe he along with these two guys got an invitation for the same reasons.

"Does this friend of yours happen to be... Harry Styles?" He asked.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"How'd you know?"

"Well... He's an old friend of mine too, he invited me for the same reason." Zayn replied.

Fionn was shocked too, it was so oddly coincidental that all three of them shared a certain relationship with Harry...

They just didn't know they all experienced the same thing.

\- - -

"Would you look at what the tide washed in!"

Harry had a bright smile on his face as he saw his two best friends step off the boat, he squealed.

"It's been way too long!" He cheered.

Louis squealed, dropping his bags for a brief moment before running over to his curly haired friend. He hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Two fucking months!"

Liam chuckled.

"You've aged." He teased Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, ushering Liam to join the hug. He gave him and Louis a tight squeeze, sighing contently.

"I've missed you too!" Harry whined.

"Have you really? Are you forgetting you seemingly replaced us with your two Grammys?" Louis teased.

Harry laughed.

"I've had them since '82, meanwhile you too have been around my entire life. Trust me, I'd toss them in the ocean if I had to choose between them and you two. You guys mean the world to me."

Liam fake cried.

"That was beautiful, Harry."

"Softie. If I had even just one Grammy, I'd toss you both in the ocean for them." Louis scoffed playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, helping Liam load up the back of the Jeep while Louis went ahead to make himself comfortable in the psssenger's seat.

"Anyways, how is Ezra doing? I feel like it's been forever since I've seen him!" Liam asked, climbing into the backseat once the luggage was secure.

"He's been doing good! He helps me out whenever he can, he and Jade's wedding is obviously approaching so he's been a little busy." Harry replied.

He stuck his key in the ignition before starting the engine, eventually pulling out from where he parked and and began making the journey to the hotel.

"Would there be any chance, a party? Like a bachelor's party or whatever?" Liam asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You can't be hooking up with my staff, Liam." He chuckled, assuming that was what Liam was getting at.

"Not for me! For Louis! He's getting old and will probably be in a wheelchair soon! He needs someone!" Liam chuckled.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh please. I'm thirty four, still young. Leave me alone, I don't need somebody!" He whined.

"I'm a lone wolf!" He proclaimed.

Liam and Harry started laughing at his horrendous howling, Louis' always been the most energetic and childish out of the three of them despite him being the oldest.

Harry made a few turns and eventually pulled up at the hotel, he spotted Jade.

"Oh! That's Jade, Ezra's fiance." He told his friends.

"She looks... Scary." Liam shuddered.

Harry scoffed.

"Jade!" He yelled before pulling up.

The raven looked from her combat boots as she was trying the laces, she had decided to take a walk today...

Mostly because she wanted to look busy, she didn't really like helping any of the staff.

"I wanna introduce you to my bestest friends!" Harry giggled.

Jade put on a smile. She liked Harry but his enthusiasm annoyed the crap out of her, nonetheless she just tried to be nice.

This was gonna be her future father in law, she didn't want to be mean for the sake of her relationship with his son.

"Oh wait, let me guess. You talk about them a lot so let me see..." She spoke.

She would go back and forth between Louis and Liam, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You look like a Louis." She said, looking at Louis.

Louis chuckled.

"I'm glad. Nice to meet you, Jade. You seem lovely."

"I'm not. Really not. But thank you, nice meeting you too." Jade replied politely.

She then looked at Liam.

"I'm Liam of course. Lovely to meet you, sweetheart. I like your hair, the blue strands compliment your black hair." Liam chirped.

Jade smiled a little.

"Thanks. Lovely to meet you too, Mr. Styles talks about you and Louis way too much and it gives me a rash. Anyways, shall we head in?"

Harry hummed, he had gotten the luggage out of the vehicle while Jade interacted with Liam and Louis.

"Is Ezra around?"

"Always. I saw him not too long ago hanging around with Andre and Robbie." Jade replied.

She decided to help with the luggage despite Liam and Louis' protests.

"Gentleman, if you'd follow me."


End file.
